Are You Chen ? -Sekuel Gone (Chenmin)-
by DERAMSON
Summary: (COMEBACK) Are You Chen ? Sekuel Gone CHENMIN . CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Are You Chen?

Main Cast: -Kim Minseok/Xiumin (yeoja)

-Kim Jongdae/Jason

Support Case: -Xi Luhan (yeoja)

-Oh Sehun

Genre: Friendship, Genderswitch

Length: 1/?

Rating: General

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Kali ini author datang buat bawain sequel dari Gone. Author seneng banget ada yang suka sama fanfic buatan author *maklum, author baru*. Oh ya, karena waktu itu ada yang komen pengen minta di buatin sequel, jadilah author buatin sequelnya. Tapi bagi yang minta pairnya Lumin, mohon maaf author belum bisa kabulkan karena author Chenmin Hard Shipper. Kan nggak lucu authornya Chenmin shipper tapi malah buat Lumin pair. *Author di bakar Lumin shipper*. Tapi karena author anak baik, jadi mungkin di sini ada beberapa Lumin moment. Nah, author baik kan? Kasih tepuk tangan dong! *Prok prok prok..*

Nah,, daripada kebanyakan ngomong ngelantur begini-begitu, mending langsung baca aja yaa. Jangan bunuh author kalo ceritanya rada aneh, Okey,, siiip..

Happy reading yeoreobuuun.. Nyo.. :3

* * *

><p><strong>Warning! <strong>Sekali lagi, typo merajalela and author males ngapus..

* * *

><p><strong>Author POV<strong>

Sudah 5 tahun semenjak kejadian itu. Tapi Xiumin belum bisa melupakan namja yang sempat memasuki hatinya walau hanya sebentar. Bahkan Luhan yang notabene adalah sahabatnya, sering mendapati Xiumin yang melamun sendiri.

.

Dan seperti kali ini, lagi-lagi Luhan melihat Xiumin terdiam dan pandangannya yang terlihat kosong. Luhan sangat mengerti keadaan sahabatnya yang sangat-sangat merindukan namja bernama Chen itu. Tapi ayolaah,, ini sudah 5 tahun. Apakah tak bisa ia melihat ke depan.?

.

"Minniee,," panggil Luhan. Namun tak ada respon dari sang pemilik nama. Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas bingung. Ia pun kembali focus menyetir. Saat ini mereka sedang menuju ke bandara untuk menjemput Sehun-namjachingu Luhan-yang baru menyelasaikan studynya di Inggris.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya mereka habiskan dalam diam. Sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Dan tak terasa mereka akhirnya telah tiba di Bandara Incheon.

.

"Kajja Minnie, Sebentar lagi pesawat yang di tumpangi Sehun akan mendarat." Kata Luhan menarik Xiumin untuk segera menuju ruang kedatangan. Xiumin yang tadinya masih di alam pikirannya langsung terkaget akibat tarikan tiba-tiba dari Luhan.

.

"Ahh,, ne." hanya itu yang bisa Xiumin katakan. Entahlah, namanya juga baru sadar dari alamnya, jadi Xiumin masih bingung apa yang ia lakuakan saat ini.

.

Mereka pun dengan cepat menuju ruang kedatangan. Dan benar saja. Sesampainya di sana, terdengarlah suara wanita yang memberitahukan pesawat asal Inggris yang telah tiba di Korea.

.

Tak lama, satu persatu orang-orang mulai melewati pintu kedatangan. Luhan mulai sibuk celingak-celinguk untuk mencari di mana Sehun. Sementara Xiumin..? entahlah, lagi-lagi ia sibuk dengan dunianya. Tak lama orang yang di tunggu pun muncul.

.

"SEHUUUUUUUUUNN.." panggil Luhan ketika melihat namjachingunya keluar dari pintu. Sehun yang mendengar ada yang memanggilnya segera mencari asal suara tersebut.

.

"Luhan noona.." Sehun pun menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya dengan erat. Menyalurkan rasa rindu akibat terpisah selama 4 tahun. Xiumin yang kembali sadar dari alamnya pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang saat ini telah mengobati rasa rindu.

.

"Noona,, bogothipeo.." kata Sehun yang terus memeluk Luhan erat. Luhan hanya terkekeh pelan.

.

"Aigoo,, Sehuna, sudah 4 tahun kau di Inggris tapi cadelmu belum juga sembuh." Ejek Xiumin yang sedikit geli mendengar cadel Sehun.

.

"Biarkan thaja. Memang apa uruthan noona jika aku cadel. Toh noona juga tak meratha di rugikan.." Mehrong. Xiumin hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan Sehun yang bukannya semakin dewasa, malah tambah seperti anak-anak.

.

"Sudah-sudah. Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang. Kau pasti capek duduk berjam-jam di dalam pesawat. Kajja Hunnie, Minnie.." lerai Luhan. Akhirnya mereka pun kembali ke parkiran untuk pulang. Namun sebelum itu, sepertinya Xiumin tengah mendapat panggilan alam.

.

"Luhan-ah, aku ingin ke toilet dulu. Kalian duluan saja ne.." pamit Xiumin yang langsung ngacir mencari toilet. Luhan yang hanya melihat sahabatnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera menuju ke tempat parkir.

* * *

><p><strong>Xiumin POV <strong>

.

"Kira-kira dimana toiletnya.." gumamku yang masih sibuk mencari toilet. Tak lama akhirnya aku menemukan tempat itu. Aku pun langsung masuk untuk menyelesaikan panggilan alam ini.

.

"Ahh, leganya.." kataku setelah keluar dari toilet. Namun saat ingin kembali, aku hanya bisa melihat sekeliling dengan pandangan bingung. Astaga, aku tadi lewat mana? Jangan katakan jika aku tersesat?

.

Akupun hanya bisa berjalan mengikuti langkah kakiku. Aku ingin menghubungi Luhan, namun aku baru ingat jika aku meninggalkan hnadphone ku di mobil Luhan. Aigo Xiumin,, kau benar-benar ceroboh.

.

Karena lelah berputar-putar dan tak kunjung keluar dari bandara, aku pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Ku harap Luhan menyadari aku yang belum kembali dan segera mencariku di sini.

.

"Aigo, kenapa bandara ini luas sekali sih? Apa tak bisa mengecilkan (?) sedikit luas bandara ini..?" gerutuku lelah. Aku hanya bisa menundukkan wajahku dan menggoyang-goyangkan kakiku. Kebiasaan jika aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

.

"Ngg, chogiyo.. apa kau tau daerah distrik gangnam..?" Tanya seseorang tiba-tiba. Aku yang merasa ditanya segera mengangkat wajahku. Namun aku hanya bisa terdiam dan sangat terkejut. Bukankah dia..

.

"CHEN.."

.

**..Tbc..**

.

* * *

><p>Hhehe.. Sequel chapter pertama udah kelar. Aaaahh, author nggak yakin hasilnya bakal memuaskan kalian.. jangan bunuh author nee.. *nangis di pelukan Sandeul*..<p>

.

Oh ya, author udah nggak sabar nungguin B1A4 yang bentar lagi bakal comeback. Video teaser mereka keren banget. Apalagi di tambah muka mereka yang exxxtra galau. Aduuuh,, jadi pengen cepet-cepet liat mv terbaru mereka. .

.

And terakhir,, bagi yang udah baca, jangan lupa di review nee.. review kalian sangat membantu author untuk melanjutkan ff ini. And bagi yang punya kritik or saran, bisa langsung kasih tau aj.. okey,, siiiiiipp..


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Are You Chen?

Author: Kim Ran Gyeo

Main Cast: -Kim Minseok/Xiumin (yeoja)

-Kim Jongdae/Jason

Support Case: -Kim Taeyeon

Genre: Little sad, Absurd, Genderswitch

Length: 2/?

Rating: General

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Waaaahh,, sequel chapter 2-nya udah jadi. Kasih tepok tangan dong.. *prok prok prok..* Di sini author pengen ceritain gimana Xiumin bisa mengenal Chen lebih jauh. Kan Di ff Gone waktu itu si Xiumin nggak bisa liat rupanya Chen. Kebetulan juga ada reader yang nanya kan..?

Udah deh, nggak usah panjang x lebar x tinggi lagi. Mending langsung baca aja nee..

Happy reading yeoreobuuun.. Nyo.. :3

**Warning! **Sekali lagi, typo merajalela and author males ngapus..

* * *

><p>Preview_<p>

"Ngg, chogiyo.. apa kau tau daerah distrik gangnam..?" Tanya seseorang tiba-tiba. Aku yang merasa ditanya segera mengangkat wajahku. Namun aku hanya bisa terdiam dan sangat terkejut. Bukankah dia..

"CHEN.."

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_Flashback 5 years ago__

_Sudah sebulan semenjak kematian Chen. Aku merasa semua ini hanyalah fiksi. Palsu. Terkadang aku masih berharap jika Chen muncul di hadapanku lagi. Mengajakku berbicara lagi, membuatku tersenyum bahkan tertawa lagi, memberiku kenyamanan dan kehangatan lagi. Dan yang terpenting,aku sangat membutuhkannya di sisiku._

_Sore itu, karna aku sedang taka da kerjaan dan baru pulang kuliah, aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar di taman kota. Saat ini aku tengah menikmati suasana taman kota yang mulai ramai dengan orang-orang. Mulai dari anak-anak kecil sampai para lansia berada di taman kota ini._

_Aku pun memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di sebuah bangku dekat air mancur yang berada di taman itu. Saat aku sedang asyik menikmati angin sore, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk pundakku pelan. Seketika akupun membuka mataku dan menemukan seorang yeoja cantik berdiri di hadapanku._

_"Annyong.. apakah kau yang bernama Kim Minseok..?" Tanya yeoja ini tiba-tiba. Aku yang masih bingung hanya mengganguk pelan._

_"Ah,, mianhae jika kau tidak mengenalku. Aku Kim Taeyeon, noona dari Kim Jongdae, atau mungkin kau lebih mengenalnya dengan Chen.." Seketika mataku membulat mendengar perkataan yeoja yang bernama Kim Taeyeon ini. Jadi,, orang ini adalah noonanya Chen..?_

_"Noonanya,, Chen.." kataku pelan. Aku masih tak percaya siapa yang ada di hadapanku ini. Sementara yeoja ini menggangukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataanku. _

_Setelahnya suasana menjadi hening. Aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku mengenai yeoja yang telah duduk di sampingku ini. Yeoja ini merupakan noonanya Chen..? Aku memang belum pernah melihat Chen sebelumnya, tapi aku merasa yang di katakan yeoja ini adalah benar._

_"Aku tak menyangka yeoja yang di sukai dongsaeng nakalku ini semanis dirimu. Dia memang tak salah memilih." Katanya tersenyum. Aku yang mendengar perkataannya hanya bisa tersenyum malu._

_"Ahh,, itu. Taeyeon-ssi.."_

_"Eonni, kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan itu.."_

_"Ne. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana eonni bisa tau kalau aku Kim Minseok..?"_

_"Ahh,, itu. Aku mengetahuinya karena Chen sering menceritakan tentangmu padaku."_

_"Mwo..?"_

_"Waktu itu aku masih berada di China karena mengurus perusahaan appa. Setiap malam ia selalu menelponku dan menceritakan bahwa ada yeoja yang menarik perhatiannya selama di rawat di rumah sakit. Yeoja itu bernama Kim Minseok dan ia mengatakan jika yeoja itu sangat cantik dan manis. Tak ku sangka ucapannya memang benar."_

_"Ia juga mengirimkan beberapa fotomu padaku. Ia menceritakan segala hal yang ada pada dirimu. Mengenai kenapa kau berada di rumah sakit dan lainnya. Ia juga menceritakan saat kau hendak di operasi. Aku tak menyangka ia akan melakukan hal itu. Menyumbangkan salah satu anggota tubuhnya padamu. Tapi itulah Chen. Ia rela memberikan sesuatu miliknya yang berharga untuk seseorang yang di cintainya. Ahh,, bahkan aku yang sebagai noonanya saja sangat iri padamu." Jelas Taeyeon eonni lagi. Akupun tertunduk diam. Sebegitu cintanya kah Chen padaku..? mataku mulai terasa panas, namun aku cepat-cepat menahannya._

_"Oh ya. Kau pasti belum pernah melihat Chen semenjak kau mendapat penglihatanmu lagi kan..?" Tanya Taeyeon eonni. Akupun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ku lihat Taeyeon eonni mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mengutak-atik sebentar._

_"Ini. Namja inilah yang bernama Chen. Orang yang telah memberikan kenang-kenangannya padamu." Taeyeon eonni pun menyodorkan handphone-nya padaku. Terlihat di sana seorang namja memakai baju kelulusan Junior High School sambil memegang sebuket bunga, dan di sampingnya ada Taeyeon eonni yang mendampinginya. Mereka berdua tersenyum kearah kamera._

_Aku hanya terdiam memandangi foto itu. Namja ini,, Chen..? Dia terlihat sangat tampan. Senyumannya juga mirip dengan senyuman Taeyeon eonni._

_Akupun menggeser layar handphone itu dan kembali menemukan foto tengah berdiri di sebuah pantai sambil merentangkan tangannya dan tertawa._

_Ku geser lagi dan terlihat Chen sedang berada di sebuah stage dan tengah serius bernyanyi. Ia benar-benar terlihat sangat tampan._

_Kembali ku geser dan menemukan Chen yang terlihat sedang tidur. Ia benar terlihat lucu. Posenya yang tengah memeluk guling membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil. Aku pun tertawa pelan melihat foto ini._

_Lalu kembali ku geser layar handphone dan menemukan Chen tengah berada di tempat penangkaran bebek. Soalnya di sekitar Chen terdapat banyak sekali bebek. Di foto itu Chen tengah memegang seekor anak bebek dan ia mempoutkan bibirnya menirukan bagaimana bentuk paruh anak bebek yang tengah di pegangnya._

_Terus ku geser layar handphone itu dan menemukan foto-foto Chen dengan berbagai pose dan ekspresi. _

_Setelah puas meliat-lihat foto Chen, aku hanya bisa terdiam. Aku terus berpikir, apakah Chen benar-benar mempunyai penyakit jantung bawaan..? Di foto ia terlihat sehat layaknya orang sehat pada umumnya._

_"Kau pasti tak menyangka anak seceria Chen bisa mengidap penyakit jantung bawaan. Tapi itulah Chen. Ia selalu pandai menyembunyikan penyakitnya dari orang lain. Ia tak suka merepotkan orang lain hanya karena penyakitnya. Ia juga ingin menikmati hidupnya seperti anak-anak sehat lainnya." Kata Taeyeon eonni seolah bisa menebak pikiranku. Aku hanya bisa menunduk. Membayangkan Chen yang harus berjuang melawan penyakitnya. Aku tak tau bagaimana jika aku yang berada di posisinya. Apakah aku masih bisa tersenyum dan tertawa seceria Chen._

_"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ku rasa kau sudah bisa mengenal Chen melalui foto-foto itu. Walaupun ia telah tiada, jangan sampai kau melupakannya. Karena Chen paling benci untuk di lupakan." Ku angkat kepalaku dan melihat Taeyeon eonni tengah tersenyum manis padaku._

_"Ku rasa aku harus segera pergi. Ku harap kita bisa bertemu kembali nona Kim Minseok." _

_"Xiumin, eonni bisa memanggilku dengan Xiumin. Aku lebih nyaman dengan nama itu."_

_"Ahh,, geurae. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Xiumin-ah. Hati-hatilah dalam menjalami hidupmu, karena aku masih ingin melihatmu lagi. Arraseo..?" dan akupun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu Taeyeon eonni segera pergi dari taman itu._

_Aku kembali terdiam. Perlahan ku arahkan pandanganku menuju langit senja. Teringat olehku saat percakapanku bersama Chen saat di taman rumah sakit. _

_'Chen.. Apa kau bisa melihatku dari atas sana..? Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang..? Pasti sangat menyenangkan berada di langit yang luas. Kau benar-benar membuatku iri.' Aku pun menghela nafas sebentar._

_'Chen-ah.. Apa kau tau..? Tadi noonamu datang ke sini dan memperlihatkan foto-fotomu padaku. Aku tak menyangka kau ternyata sangat tampan. Aku yakin kau di sana mengatakan jika kau itu memang tampan sejak lahir. Hhahaha..' _

_'Chen-ah.. Apa kau benar-benar bisa melihatku dari langit sana..? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu..'_

_Flashback End__

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

Akupun kembali memerhatikan namja yang ada di hadapanku ini. Astaga,, benarkah ini Chen..? tapi, bukankah ia sudah meninggal..? kalau begitu namja ini siapa..? Aku hanya bisa terkejut melihat namja yang ada di depanku ini. Pasalnya ia sangat mirip dengan Chen.

"Chogiyo, neo gwaenchana..?" Akupun tersadar ketika namja ini melambaikan tangannya di hadapanku.

"Ahh,, ne. Nan gwaenchanayo,, aku hanya sedikit terkejut." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya, ada yang mungkin bisa ku bantu..?" lanjutku.

"Itu,, aku ingin menanyakan, apa kau tau daerah distrik gangnam berada di mana..?"

"Distrik gangnam..? Waaaahh,, kebetulan aku juga tinggal di daerah situ. Kalau begitu kajja, aku akan mengantarmu ke sana." Namja ini pun mengangguk.

Setelah itu suasana pun menjadi hening. Aku masih sibuk dengan pikiranku tentang namja yang berada di sebelahku hingga aku tak menyadari jika sudah ada taksi yang berada di hadapanku.

"Agashi, kau melamun lagi..?" aku hanya memandang namja di hadapanku ini dengan bingung sampai aku teringat tujuanku tadi.

"Ahh,, Jwesonghamnida. Aku sedang banyak pikiran hari ini." Kataku membungkukkan badanku berkali-kali. Haish, aku benar-benar bingung.

"Apa karena aku merepotkanmu..?" Tanya namja ini dengan muka khawatir. Akupun dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalaku

"Gwaenchana,, kalau begitu kajja. Taksinya sudah menunggu." Kataku sambil menuju taksi yang sudah siap menunggu. Dan kami pun berangkat menuju ke distrik gangnam.

..Tbc..

Huaaaaaaaaaaa,, jangan bunuh author.. *berlindung di balik sandeul*. Sumpah, author nggak tau musti ngetik apa. *nah,, trus tadi ngapain..? kan ngetik itu..* Aish,, bukan begitu juga. Author nggak tau harus nyusun kata" seperti apa. Author kehilangan plot cerita. T.T . And maafkan author jika cerita di chapter ini G to the A to the J to the E banget. And author juga minta maaf jika namja misteriusnya belum di kenalkan ke Xiumin. Toh namanya juga udah ada di atas. #PLaak..

Ya sudahlah ,, kalau pada mau lanjutan ceritanya, review yang banyak, jangan jadi siders yaa.. author kurang semangat kalau yang reviewnya sedikit. :(

See you the next chapter nee..

Annyong.. :3


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Are You Chen?

Author: Kim Ran Gyeo

Main Cast: -Kim Minseok/Xiumin (yeoja)

Kim Jongdae/Jason

Support Case: -Xi Luhan (yeoja)

Oh Sehun

Genre: sembarang readers deh, yang penting intinya Genderswitch

Length: 3/?

Rating: General

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sequel chapter 3 in hereee.. Maaf ya kalau cerita di chapter ini rada aneh. Mood author masih jelek banget nieh *tapi tangan udah gatal pengen buat lanjutannya*. Author masih kecewa gara-gara teater kelompok author nggak sukses tampil kamis kemaren. Sebenernya kita nggak ada kesalahan serius di atas stage, cuman karena sound yang pelannya nggak ketulungan, jadinya author and temen-temen author yang di panggung rada bingung kapan mulai bagian perannya masing-masing. And giliran teater udah mau selesai, soundnya baru kedengaran. Sebenernya siapa sieh yang ngatur soundnya..? jangan-jangan nggak ngerti lagi cara ngerasin volume sound..? #Oke ini jadi curhat#

Mungkin cuman itu aja yang pengen author sampaikan. Sekarang kita focus ke cerita nee..

Happy reading yeoreobuuun.. Nyo.. :3

**Warning! **Sekali lagi, typo merajalela and author males ngapus..

* * *

><p>Preview_<p>

"Agashi, kau melamun lagi..?" aku hanya memandang namja di hadapanku ini dengan bingung sampai aku teringat tujuanku tadi.

"Ahh,, Jwesonghamnida. Aku sedang banyak pikiran hari ini." Kataku membungkukkan badanku berkali-kali. Haish, aku benar-benar pusing.

"Apa karena aku merepotkanmu..?" Tanya namja ini dengan muka khawatir. Akupun dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalaku

"Gwaenchana,, kalau begitu kajja. Taksinya sudah menunggu." Kataku sambil menuju taksi yang sudah siap menunggu. Dan kami pun berangkat menuju ke distrik gangnam.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

**Author POV **

Xiumin dan namja itu telah sampai di daerah gangnam. Mereka pun turun dari taksi.

"Oh ya, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan. Kau sebenarnya orang mana dan kenapa kau berada di korea..?" tanya Xiumin pada namja itu.

"Aku orang Korea asli, namun aku telah lama menetap di New York semenjak 5 tahun yang lalu karena pekerjaan orangtuaku. Sebenarnya aku datang ke sini ingin membantu abeoji mengurus perusahaan yang berada di korea. Kata abeoji, perusahaan di sini sedang ada masalah dan aku di suruh untuk membantu mengatasinya." Jelas namja itu. Xiumin pun hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu, apa kau sudah mempunyai apartemen atau tempat tinggal di sini..?"

"Entahlah. Abeoji tak memberitahu lengkapnya. Yang jelas aku hanya di suruh menuju daerah gangnam ini." Xiumin pun kembali mengangguk. Tak lama ia pun menemukan ide.

"Bagaimana jika kau tinggal di apartemen di sebelah punyaku..? kebetulan apartemen itu kosong setelah 2 minggu di tinggal oleh pemiliknya karena pindah ke daerah lain." Usul Xiumin. Namja itu tampak berpikir sebentar dan..

"Baiklah. Selagi ada kesempatan kenapa tak di manfaatkan.." kata namja itu sambil tersenyum.

DEG

Senyuman itu. Xiumin kembali teringat akan foto Chen yang pernah di perlihatkan Taeyeon padanya 5 tahun yang lalu. Senyuman itu benar-benar mirip.

"Agashi, memangnya apartemenmu berada di mana..?" Tanya namja itu membuyarkan lamunan Xiumin lagi.

"Ahh,, itu. Tak jauh dari sini. ayo ku antarkan."

* * *

><p>"Nah, kita sudah sampai." Kata Xiumin di depan sebuah apartemen.<p>

"Jika kau butuh sesuatu, jangan sungkan untuk mendatangiku. Apartemenku tepat berada di sebelah kanan apartemenmu. Kalau begitu aku permisi duluan ne. annyong.." pamit Xiumin. Namun namja itu malah menahan Xiumin.

"Agashi,, chakkaman"

"Ne..? Apa ada Sesuatu yang kau butuhkan..?" Tanya Xiumin sambil menatap namja itu.

"Aniyo. Hanya saja, aku belum mengetahui namamu." Kata namja itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ahh, benar juga. Sedari tadi kita belum memperkenalkan diri. Kim Minseok imnida, tapi cukup panggil aku Xiumin." Kata Xiumin sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Xiumin-ssi. Hmm,, Kim Jongdae imnida, tapi panggil saja Jason. Aku sering di panggil begitu oleh teman-temanku di New York sana." Seketika mata Xiumin membulat setelah mendengar nama namja yang berada di hadapannya ini.

"K-Kim Jongdae..?" Tanya Xiumin tak percaya pada apa yang di dengarnya. Namja itu-atau mungkin sekarang kita bisa menyebutnya Jason- hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Tak mendapat respon lagi dari Xiumin, Jason pun memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Kalau begitu Xiumin-ssi, aku permisi dulu. Terima kasih karena telah membantuku. Annyong." Dan Jason pun menghilang masuk ke dalam apartemen. Xiumin masih mematung akibta mendengar nama dari seseorang yang sudah 5 tahun ia rindukan.

"Minnie-ah.. Astaga, darimana saja kau..? Kami lelah mencarimu kemana-mana tau. Di telpon ternyata handphonemu masih tertinggal di mobil. Kami cari di bandara kau juga tak ada." Tiba-tiba Luhan dan Sehun datang dan menuju Xiumin. Keduanya tampak lelah karena terus berputar-putar hanya untuk mencari Xiumin. Karena tak menemukan di mana-mana, mereka pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemen. Namun ternyata mereka malah menemukan Xiumin di sini.

"Ne.. Apa Xiumin noona tau kita telah mencari kethana-thini hanya untuk mene-"

BRUK

Perkataan Sehun pun terputus karena tiba-tiba Xiumin terjatuh dan pingsan.

"MINNIE-AH.." Panggil Luhan sambil terus megguncang tubuh Xiumin yang pingsan. Namun Xiumin hanya terdiam dalam pingsannya

"Aigo,, eotteokhae Sehun-ah..? Ppali bawa Xiumin masuk.!" Luhan pun tampak panik dan cepat-cepat menyuruh Sehun untuk membawa Xiumin masuk ke dalam apartemen

* * *

><p>"Eotteokhae Sehun-ah..? Xiumin belum juga sadar. Apa yang harus kita lakukan..?" Tanya Luhan khawatir melihat Xiumin yang masih pingsan di kasur. Badan Xiumin tidak panas dan wajahnya juga tidak pucat. Sebenarnya Xiumin kenapa..?<p>

"Entahlah noona. Mungkin Xiumin noona hanya kecapekan karena dia juga ikut mencari kita thaat terpithah tadi." Tebak Sehun yang juga tampak khawatir terhadap noona kesayangnnya ini.

"Semoga saja begitu. Haish, Minnie-ah.. kau ini benar-benar membuat orang khawatir tau. Sudah menghilang tiba-tiba, sekarang kau malah pingsan tak jelas begini." Luhan hanya bisa mengelus kepala Xiumin sayang. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan sahabatnya ini.

Setelah lama Xiumin pingsan, akhirnya yeoja itupun mulai siuman. Ketika ia membuka matanya, di lihatnya Luhan sedang tertidur di samping kasurnya dan memegang tangannya. Ia juga melihat Sehun yang tertidur di kursi dengan sangat nyenyak.

Xiumin pun mencoba mengingat kenapa tiba-tiba ia sudah berada di kamarnya dan kenapa ada Luhan dan Sehun di sini. Seketika matanya kembali membulat karena mengingat sesuatu.

"KIM JONGDAE.."

"Aithh, kenapa noona tiba-tiba berteriak thieh..? mengganggu tidur thaja." Kata Sehun yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Luhan juga terbangun karena teriakannya Xiumin.

"Minnie-ah. Kau sudah sadar ternyata. Kemana saja kau dari tadi..? kami sudah mencarimu ke mana-mana dan malah menemukanmu di depan apartemen. Dan ketika kami menghampirimu, kau malah pingsan begitu saja. Ada apa Minnie-ah..?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengelus kepala Xiumin. Namun tiba-tiba saja tangisan Xiumin pecah karena mengingat apa yang membuatnya pingsan.

"Luluuu.. Hiks.. D-dia ada.. Hiks.. Dia ada di sini. Dia masih hidup Lu. Hiks.. Chen masih hidup.." Xiumin mencoba berbicara di tengah isakannya. Luhan yang mencoba menenagkan Xiumin seketika terkejut mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Apa kau bilang Min..? Chen masih hidup..? Maksudmu si Kim Jongdae itu masih hidup..?" Xiumin hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya. Luhan hanya menatap bingung sekaligus iba melihat Xiumin sekarang. Bingung karena ia tau Chen telah meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu. Dan iba karena kondisi Xiumin akibat namja bernama Kim Jongdae.

Sehun juga tampak sedih melihat noonanya ini. Walaupun ia tak tau siapa namja bernama Kim Jongdae itu, tapi karena nama itulah ia melihat Xiumin noona tampak serapuh ini. Sehun yang tak bisa melihat noonanya menangis pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar.

Setelah cukup lama Xiumin menangis, akhirnya yeoja itu pun tampak tenang. Luhan juga tampak masih mengusap punggung Xiumin untuk menenangkan Xiumin.

"Chen.. Dia masih hidup Lu. Dia sekarang tinggal di apartemen sebelah kita." Kata Xiumin setelah cukup lama ia menangis. Luhan hanya bisa terdiam. Ia biarkan Xiumin untuk bercerita.

"Saat aku tersesat di bandara tadi, aku bertemu dengannya. Ia bilang jika ia akan mengurus perusahaan abeojinya yang berada di korea ini. Dan sekarang Chen tinggal di sebelah kita. Dia masih hidup Lu. Chen itu masih hidup." Cerita Xiumin dengan bersemangat. Luhan yang menatap sahabatnya itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

"Arraseo. Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur ne. Kau pasti lelah karena tersesat di bandara tadi." Kata Luhan lembut. Ia kembali mengusap kepala Xiumin dan membantu Xiumin untuk berbaring dengan nyaman di kasurnya.

Dirasa Xiumin telah tertidur, Luhanpun beranjak menemui Sehun di ruang tengah. Sehun yang melihat Luhan keluar dari kamarpun menghampiri yeoja itu.

"Eottae noona..? Bagaimana keadaan Xiumin noona sekarang..?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan pun berjalan menuju sofa dan mendudukkan dirinya di situ sambil sesekali menghela nafas.

"Kajja.. Sebaiknya kita melihat siapa penghuni baru di sebelah apartemen ini." Setelah itu Luhanpun beranjak masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sehun yang melihat Luhan tiba-tiba masuk hanya bisa memandang bingung. Tak lama Luhan pun keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menuju pintu. Tak merasa Sehun mengikutinya, Luhanpun memanggil namja itu.

"Ppali Sehun-ah. Ada yang harus ku pastikan.."

"Ne noona.."

..Tbc..

* * *

><p>DUAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR..<p>

Ide author kabur lagi. Mungkin sampai sini aja untuk chapter 3, mian kalau cerita author pendek banget.

See you the next chapter nee..

**Blasan review :**

mirarose86 : Maaf baru bisa balas. iyaa ini lagi cari inspirasi buat kelanjutannya. Gomawo.

Choi Min Youngie : di Chapter 2 sudah di jelasin chingu .. Gomawo.

ChenMinDongsaeng14 : Siip siip. Chenmin shipper juga yaa ? Salam kenal. Gomawo.

ia : Ini sudah di lanjut, gomawo nee..

Annyong.. :3


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Are You Chen?

Author: Mist Viper

Main Cast:

-Kim Minseok/Xiumin (yeoja)

-Kim Jongdae/Jason

Support Case: Temukan sendiri nee~

Genre: sembarang readers deh, yang penting intinya ini Genderswitch

Length: 4/?

Rating: General

**Author's Note: **Ada yang masih ingat ff ini? Kayaknya udah pada lupa deh TT Maafkan author ne sampe hiatus kagak bilang-bilang. Ide pada hilang, laptop juga sempat rusak dan authornya yang sibuk sana-sini /buang authornya ke laut/. Ini juga sebenernya author lagi persiapan UN, tapi karena author sadar diri masih punya utang sama kalian jadinya author kumpulin lagi inspirasi yang telah lama hilang kagak tau tuh kececer dimana. Oke kita balik ke fanfic nie. Banyak yang bertanya, sebenarnya Jason itu siapa? Apa Chen hidup lagi atau gimana kan? Nah, di sini author buat Jason sebagai doppleganger dari Chen di masa lalunya Xiumin. (bagi yang belum mengerti, bisa baca ff author yang Gone). Jadi Jason itu seperti kembaran Chen. Di dunia ini ada 7 kah 9 orang gitu yang mukanya seperti kita, dari situlah maksud author untuk memunculkan karakter Jason disini.

Oke deh, author nggak mau banyak cas cis cus lagi.

Happy reading yeoreobuuun.. Nyo.. :3

**Warning! **Sekali lagi, typo merajalela and author males ngapus..

**Preview_**

"Kajja.. Sebaiknya kita melihat siapa penghuni baru di sebelah apartemen ini." Setelah itu Luhan-pun beranjak masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sehun yang melihat Luhan tiba-tiba masuk hanya bisa memandang bingung. Tak lama Luhan pun keluar dari kamarnya dan segera menuju pintu. Tak merasa Sehun mengikutinya, Luhanpun memanggil namja itu.

"Ppali Sehun-ah. Ada yang harus ku pastikan.."

"Ne noona.."

**Chapter 4**

"Chakkaman, noona, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya sehun saat berada di luar

"Aku ingin memastikan siapa penghuni sebelah itu"

"M-makthudnya memathti-"

Cklek

"kan"

"Eo.. Annyeonghaseyo" dan orang yang dimaksudpun menampakkan diri

"Ne. Annyeonghaseyo" balas HunHan bersama

"Chogi, apakah kau penghuni baru disebelah?" Tanya Luhan

"Ne. Kim Jongdae imnida, tapi panggil saja Jason" kata Jason memperkenalkan diri

"Luhan imnida, dan ini namjachinguku, Sehun" balas Luhan sekalian memperkenalkan Sehun

"Begini Jason-ssi, apa kau tadi bersama yeoja bernama Xiumin?" Tanya Luhan

"Xiumin? Oh, ne. kami bertemu di bandara dan dia yang mengantarku kesini" jelas Jason

"Lalu, apa kau pernah dirawat di rumah sakit lima tahun yang lalu?" Tanya luhan lagi

"M-maksudnya?" Tanya Jason bingung

"Maksudku, ka-"

"Thudahlah Lu noona, jangan langthung ditanya theperti itu. Mianhae Jathon-thi, tiba-tiba kami ada uruthan mendadak. Kami pergi dulu ne, annyeong" potong Sehun dan segera membawa kabur Luhan. Sementara Jason hanya menatap kedua orang itu dengan pandangan bingung.

Ketika sudah agak jauh, Sehunpun menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Lu noona, apa kau gila? Kenapa langthung ditanya theperti itu?"

"Kan tadi sudah ku bilang kalau aku ingin memastikan"

"Tapi bukan theperti itu juga noona" Sehun hanya memijat keningnya pusing akibat kelakuan frontal yeojachingunya

"Lalu seperti apa sehunnie?"

"Entahlah. Kita pikirkan cara yang lain. Yang jelath jangan lakukan theperti itu lagi nee" Sehunpun mengusap lembut kepala Luhan

"Ne, arraseo hunnie" kata Luhan pelan

Keesokan harinya di Black Pearl Café

"Kyungsoo-ah, pesanan untuk meja tiga segera diantar" seru seorang gadis dengan lesung pipinya kepada gadis yang di panggil Kyungsoo tadi

"Ne Yixing eonni, chakkaman" Kyungsoo pun segera mengantarkan pesanan tersebut ke meja nomor tiga

"Minnie noona jangan melamun terus, nanti kesambet baru tau" Xiumin pun terkejut saat ada yang menepuk pundaknya

"Ah, mianhae Jongin-ah" Jongin -seseorang yang menepuk pundak Xiumin- pun hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengantarkan pesanan ke para pelanggan. Saat ini Black Pearl Café memang sangat ramai dikarenakan hari libur dan mengakibatkan semua pekerjanya tidak ada yang tidak bisa mengistirhatkan tubuh mereka barang semenit pun.

"Minnie eonni, coba eonni pergi ke meja lima, sepertinya ada pelanggan yang baru datang" pinta si gadis bermata panda -Tao- yang sedang membawa beberapa piring dan gelas untuk di bawa ke dapur

"Ne nee" dan Xiumin pun menuju ke meja lima sambil membawa daftar menu

"Selamat datang di Black Pearl Café, ini daftar menunya, apa ada yang ingin di pesan?" Tanya Xiumin ramah

"Hmm, Cappuccino Floatnya satu" kata sang pelanggan dan segera Xiumin pun mencatat pesanan itu.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin di pesan?" Tanya Xiumin kembali

"Untuk sementara itu saja, saya sedang menunggu seseorang" dan saat itu pandangan mereka pun bertemu

"Lho, Xiumin-ssi? Kau bekerja di sini?" Tanya sang pelanggan yang ternyata Jason

"Chen.." lirih Xiumin saat melihat siapa pelanggan itu. Ia pun terdiam dan memori masa lalunya kembali terputar di ingatannya

'_Chen-ah, bogoshipeo. Kau bilang kau akan selalu menemaniku, tapi kenapa malah kau yang meninggalkanku?_'

"Xiumin-ssi, gwaenchanayo?"Tanya Jason yang melihat Xiumin melamun

"Ahh, mianhae Jason-ssi, gwaenchana" Jawab Xiumin tersadar dari lamunannya

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau bekerja disini Xiumin-ssi?"

"Ne, aku bekerja disini. Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan disini Jason-ssi?"

"Itu, aku sed-"

"Mian Jason-ah, aku tadi ada sedikit urusan dengan Baekbeom oppa" tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis dengan napas terengah-engah layaknya habis berlari jauh

"Gwaenchana Baekhyun-ah, aku juga baru datang" Kata Jason tersenyum. Baekhyun pun segera duduk di hadapan Jason. Xiumin yang melihat itu pun segera menawarkan menu Café itu

"Agashi ingin memesan sesuatu? Tanya Xiumin kembali

"Strawberry Milkshake dan Pancake Strawberrynya satu"Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum riangnya

"Baiklah. Satu Cappuccino Float, satu Strawberry Milkshake dan satu Pancake Strawberry. Mohon tunggu sebentar nee" setelah memastikan pesanan, Xiumin pun kembali kebelakang untuk menyampaikan pesanan

"Astaga, bagaimana ini? Kenapa Jason harus ada disini? Apa yang harus ku perbuat sekarang? Eotteokhae? Eotteokhae? Dan lagi, kenapa wajahnya harus serupa dengan Chen? Apa dia kembarannya Chen? Tapi kalau seperti itu semestinya dulu Taeyeon eonni sekalian memberitahu ku kalau Chen punya saudara kembar. Aish, eotteokhae?" Xiumin hanya bisa mendesah frustasi di depan cermin toilet café itu

"Minnie-ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Café sedang ramai saat ini dan kau malah sibuk di sini" seru seseorang memasuki toilet itu. Melihat siapa yang memasuki toilet, Xiumin pun segera memeluk orang itu

"Luhan-ah, apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? Eotteokhae? Eotteokhae?"

"Memangnya ada apa Minnie-ah?"

"Jason" Mendengar nama itu, Luhan pun mengerti keadaan sahabatnya saat ini

"Memangnya dia ada di meja berapa?"

"Meja nomor lima"

"Baiklah, pesanannya biar aku yang mengantarnya. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Kau bisa urus pelanggan yang lain nee" Xiumin pun mengangguk. Luhan benar-benar mengerti keadaannya saat ini

"Gomawo Luhan-ah, maaf kalau aku sudah merepotkanmu"

"Gwaenchana. Itulah gunanya sahabat" dan mereka pun berpelukan /berasa kayak teletubbies yaa/hhohoho../

"Satu Cappuccino Float, satu Strawberry Milkshake dan satu Pancake Strawberry" seperti janjinya tadi, Luhanlah yang membawa pesanan Jason dan Baekhyun

"Ah nee"

"Waah, kelihatannya enak" Baekhyun yang melihat pancake di hadapannya pun tak sabar untuk segera mencicipi

"Ne, selamat menikmati" kata Luhan ramah dan saat itu Baekhyun pun langsung mencicipi pancake strawberrynya. Melihat Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan pancakenya, Luhan pun menoleh kearah Jason

"Jason-ssi" panggil Luhan pelan. Sementara Jason yang merasa di panggil pun menolehkan kepalanya

"Ne?"

"Itu, maaf atas kelancanganku kemarin. Aku sudah bertanya yang aneh-aneh hingga membuatmu bingung" jelas Luhan masih dengan suara pelan. Sementara Baekhyun sepertinya sudah larut dalam dunianya dengan pancake strawberrynya

"Gwaenchana. Sebenarnya aku juga penasaran dengan apa maksudmu kemarin, tapi jika kau tidak mau menjelaskannya juga tidak apa-apa" kata Jason sambil tersenyum ramah

Melihat senyuman itu membuat Luhan terdiam. Apakah ia harus mengatakan bahwa orang ini mirip dengan orang yang dicintai sahabatnya di masa lalu? Tapi.. Haduh, Luhan benar-benar bingung, sama kayak authornya yang ikut bingung mau nulis apa lagi

"Kalau begitu tunggu aku saat jam kerjaku selesai, sekitar setengah jam lagi. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya" dan itulah keputusan Luhan

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu. Tapi apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Xiumin?"

"Ne. Ini sangat berhubungan dengan Xiumin"

"Oke, setengah jam lagi" dan setelah itu Luhan kembali ke dapur untuk mengantar pesanan selanjutnya

"Baekhyun-ah"

"Ne, aku mengerti. Lagipula sebentar lagi Chanyeol akan menjemputku" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"Gomawo Baekhyum-ah, maaf sudah merepotkanmu"

"Apanya yang merepotkan, lagipula kan aku yang meminta untuk bertemu di sini. Kau juga sudah kembali dari Amerika tapi malah tidak memberitahuku" Baekhyun pun mempoutkan bibirnya

"Mian. Kemarin handphone ku mati dan belum sempat ku charge dan baru sempat tadi pagi" jelas Jason merasa bersalah

"Gwaenchanaa, wajahmu jelek kalau di tekuk seperti itu. Kalau begitu aku duluan ne, sepertinya Chanyeol sebentar lagi akan datang. Oh ya, sekalian traktir aku kali ini yaa. Annyeong Jason-ah" dan Baekhyun pun segera keluar dari café itu. Jason yang melihat kelakuan gadis itu hanya menggeleng kepalanya maklum

**Setengah jam kemudian..**

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu Jason-ssi" Luhanpun datang setelah mengganti seragam kerjanya

"Ne, gwaenchana. Jadi apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jason penasaran

"Sebenarnya .."

..Tbc..

Oke, segini dulu ya readers. Mian nee kalau alur ceritanya makin ngalor-ngidul. Author pengen minta doanya karena senin besok author sudah Ujian Nasional. Doain author + teman-teman author semoga lulus terus diterima di Universitas yang diinginkan. Amiin.

See you the next chapter nee..

Annyong.. :3


End file.
